


Skyfall

by NeverMessWithTeddyBears



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Castle
Genre: Gen, set during the AOS CATWS episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverMessWithTeddyBears/pseuds/NeverMessWithTeddyBears
Summary: As S.H.I.E.L.D. falls, so does the 12th Precinct.





	Skyfall

**Skyfall**

* * *

Beckett gets a call on a Wednesday afternoon. It comes as a bit of a surprise, to be honest, because if years of experience taught her anything it's that nothing interesting ever happens on a Wednesday.

Wednesdays were paperwork days for a reason.

She gets the call on her desk phone and that surprises her, too, because she knew she'd be contacted and - even if she didn't know how - a part of her always thought that it'd be on her private cell, or something.

It must be serious, then.

She picks up the phone quickly on the first ring - like she always does on Wednesdays, because what if something interesting might actually happen? - and everything that she hears on the other side of the line are two words before the call ends.

Beckett's not stupid, she knows what this means. But she's stunned because she thought that after all these years she would've got a bit more than just two words.

The phone is still in her hand as she stays silent. Looking up, she notices Castle's questioning look. He's sitting at the other side of her desk, laptop in front of him, so she concludes that he definitely hasn't heard anything because when he writes, then he _writes_.

"Yeah.", she speaks into the phone although the line has been silent for moments already. "Just bring up the papers and I'll fill them up."

Castle's eyes stay on her for a moment longer before going back to his laptop screen. She told him millions of times that he didn't have to come in on paperwork day, that nothing ever happens on a Wednesday and that if something ever did happen on a Wednesday that she'd call him just like she always does.

He replied that, since there's a big chance he's probably responsible for half the paperwork she ends up doing, he should help her in doing it. And he did. Well, he tried, but after a few Paperwork Wednesdays Beckett decided that it would probably be for the best if she did all the paperwork on her own; she was quicker that way.

But, Castle still insisted on coming and had decided to work on his novels instead of (not really) helping with paperwork.

This time, though, Beckett truly wished that he stayed home on Wednesdays, because it would've been easier for her to handle the call.

She slowly puts the phone down, ending her part of the call. Castle's eyes are still glued to the laptop screen, his fingers moving rapidly. He didn't suspect anything, probably just thought it was more paperwork.

She considers her options. Getting up would rise Castle's attention and he would probably like to accompany her anywhere with the excuse of "stretching his legs" and she couldn't really deny him that. Well, she'd cross that bridge when she got there. The briefness of the call left her without much needed information, so she had to improvise.

She knew the protocol in this situation, but she also knew that there were a million ways this situation could go, so she wasn't sure in which way to react exactly. There were so many possibilities for mistakes.

She looks at Gates' office and she straightens up as she sees the captain sitting by her desk, doing what seemed to be paperwork as well.

Kate clears the mess of papers off her table, putting them in well organised stacks. It occupied her for a few minutes until she got up and went to Esposito's desk.

She felt Castle's eyes following her. Ryan was within hearing range as well, so she had to be subtle.

"You got the call?"

He looks at her carefully. "Yeah. You?

She nods. "Did they..?"

"Just as much as they told you."

Kate nods again. "Then we follow protocol.", she says and then leaves to Gates' office. She doesn't hestitate at opening the doors.

She knows Castle's watching her. He has to be.

Kate only stays in the captain's office for a few minutes before they both walk out to stand in the middle of the room. The crowd of detectives and police officers turns silent and away from their works as they focus intently on Beckett and Gates.

When she speaks, Gates' voice is shaky. Castle doesn't remember ever seeing her like this.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has fallen.", Gates says and Kate looks at Castle to see his brows furrowing in confusion.

There is a moment of silence before certain members of the staff get up from their desks or change their position from where they're standing and take out their guns, pointing them at those left clueless.

Beckett and Esposito are the last two to raise their guns as Gates speaks again, her voice a whisper making her words barely hearable.

"Hail Hydra."

Then, her eye seems to lightly explode and she falls to the ground. Kate, who's still standing right next to her, gun out, doesn't even flinch.

Sir Captain Victoria "Iron" Gates is dead.

The detectives and police officers who didn't have their guns out now aim them at those who already do. They still don't know what's going on, but their senses are in full alert.

Kate ends up having her gun aimed inbetween Castle and one of the other detectives who's got a gun pointed right at her. Epsosito's got his aimed in Ryan's direction, but Kate knows he won't shoot him.

Javier is loyal to Kevin Ryan, even if Esposito's full loyalties lie with HYDRA.

They both got good partners, although hers wasn't wanted in the first place; both intelligent and (somewhat) capable in different areas. Too bad their psychological profiles showed that they had an 0.043% possibility of ever joining HYDRA.

"Kate, what the hell is going on?", Castle asks, but Beckett doesn't answer. Instead she goes to her desk, her gun still raised, and takes out a cellphone from the bottom drawer.

He hasn't seen her use that cellphone before.

As she dials a number, Castle tries moving forward. "Kate-"

"One more step, Castle, and I swear to God I will put a bullet in your head and, trust me, I really don't want to do that."

Castle freezes in place.

"Twelve is down.", she says into the phone. "I repeat, Twelve is down.", she then ends the call and drops the cellphone to the floor, shattering it. She steps on it as an extra measure of precaution. "They're coming in.", she says to Esposito and he nods.

"Javi, what is going on?", Kevin asks, looking carefully between Esposito and the gun he's holding.

"Gates told you, bro.", Javier replies. "S.H.I.E.L.D. has fallen.", he says.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.?", Castle asks, confused.

Kate replies. "Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

Castle furrows his brows. "Guess someone really wanted their initials to spell out 'shield'."

Kate fights the urge to laugh bitterly. "Please don't tell me that a conspiracy theory buff like you hasn't heard of S.H.I.E.L.D.?", she takes Castle's silence as a good enough answer.

Beckett opens her mouth to continue but the elevator doors open to reveal two men and a woman. They walk into the room and Kate gives a brief nod to Esposito before putting down her gun and walking towards the visitors.

"We would've appreciated more than a few words, sir.", she says to the taller man on the right.

"There was no need to, Agent Beckett.", the man replies and she hears Castle echoing the man's last words in surprise. "I see you've gone through the protocol obligations as neccessary?"

Kate just nods.

"Why HYDRA?", it's Ryan who asks and Beckett can't help but be a bit taken aback by it. Ryan talks as if he knows what he's saying and for a second she wishes that she spent a bit more time with the guy.

She'd have to have a talk with Esposito later.

"They saved my mother.", she replies. "I owe them everything."

"They saved-", Castle repeats. "So that means your mother's murder, the case; it was all a scam?"

"We prefer to call it a well thought-out plan, Mr. Castle.", the unnamed woman replies and as Castle connects the dots he can't find it in himself to form a coherent sentance.

"Who made the call?", Beckett asks the man on the left who was the shortest of the three visitors.

"Agent Grant Ward.", he replies and Beckett nods in recognition.

"What about Captain America and company? Have the they been taken care of?"

"We have our finest man on the job, Agent.", he replies. "He will get it done."

"There's a car waiting outside.", the taller man says.

Beckett shrugs. "I prefer taking my own car."

The man nods as Beckett goes to leave, Esposito joining her. The rest of the HYDRA members stay in the precinct.

"Hail Hydra.", she says.

The men reply in unison as the woman between them smiles. "Hail Hydra."

As S.H.I.E.L.D. falls, so does the 12th Precinct.

**Author's Note:**

> HYDRA is a fictional Nazi organisation that I do not support in any way, shape or form, and neither should you. The idea of Castle existing in the Marvel universe was too good to pass on, and once I considered the concept of Beckett being indebted to HYDRA for they saved her mother compelled me enough to write this at a time when, with CATWS, Marvel was still extremely anti-HYDRA. But, the recent turn of Marvel supporting HYDRA propaganda up to the point of turning some of their most iconic characters into Nazis is despicable and goes against everything the comics stood for. So, take this with a grain of salt and hopefully still manage to enjoy, because even with all this I'm still proud at what my 2am writing brainstorm ended up like.


End file.
